


Son of the Wolf and Spark

by Kazlerox



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Derek Is A Good Husband, Derek Uses His Words, Derek is a Good Alpha, Kyle is Derek's and Stiles' son, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Stiles changed his name to Hale, magical Kyle Rain, no one is dead, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-21 04:36:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4815320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazlerox/pseuds/Kazlerox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyle and his family comes to Beacon Hills for a new start. Will he uncover the secret that is Beacon Hills? Will he find out where he comes from?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The moving.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Tee Wolf it belongs to MTV and Jeff Davis. I own all the original Chracter though.

I was moving into Beacon Hills. From Las Vegas. With my mum, dad and brother and sister. My mother is Chelsea Rain, she is 5"9 with medium length brown hair, hazel eyes, in her mid thirties and a personality of the warmest person you'll ever meet. Also my mum is a stay at home mum. She is also referred as mama bear by dad, she is fierce when it comes to us kids. It reminds me of a bear and a tigress both protecting their Cubs. Dad is Adam Rain, he is 6" with short blonde hair, blue eyes, also in his mid thirties, he works for as a cop he got a transfer to Beacon Hill county. He is also protective of us kids. My brother is Brian Rain 5"9 the same age as me but older than a month, he looks like both mum and dad, mum's mouth,nose and chin with dad's hair colour and eyes. He has got some muscle on him from sports. He got his personality from dad. My sister Lillie Rain who is five years younger than my brother and I she the height of a five year old, dad's mouth, nose, chin and mum's eyes and personality. She is like any other sister but we are all close. My name is Kyle Rain, I am 5'9 like my mum. I have Mousey brown brown hair, a little button nose, rosy pink lips and I have been told I have mud eye colour is a mixture of brown and green, and I am doe eyed. Why don't I look like my parents? It's simple I am adopted.

* * *

 My parents didn't want me, I know this because my dad found me when I was just born as my mother gave birth to me, there was four other children she wanted to keep. But I get thrown away like yesterday's trash? She told my dad to take me away she didn't want to see me. I could say that I hate them but, the truth is I'm grateful for them if I wasn't born I wouldn't be in the family I am in today. You might be wondering how I know this? It is simple my parents told when I was eleven years old I was adopted and what happened of the day of my birth.

* * *

 

We finally got to our house it was pretty nice There was a garden in the front, I love to garden something about makes me all tingly. My family is all about supporting each other, like my brother with his sports we all go see his games and my sister with her Ballet we go to her shows. My gardening is a hobby so my family is okay with that and knows not to mess with it. I looked to the line where the forest starts I swear I saw someone watching me it was creepy. But then I knew it was someone watching as we were new people in town. So we unpacked mum and dad went down the street to get groceries. "So what type of sports do you think the school plays?" Brian asks. I smile at him knowing him pretty well that any sports he plays he excels at. "Who knows Brian, what sports haven't you played yet?" I asked him. Both him and Lillie both looked at me like I've grown another head. "Um I don't know Lacrosse? I guess." He told us with uncertainty in his voice and written all over his face. "Don't worry about it Brian, I know you do great at it if they play it here. You always excel at sports even if you have played them before." I told him encouraging him. He smiled at me and hugged me. "Thanks Kyle." He whispered to me. "I hope they do Ballet here." Lillie said with a hopeful look on her face it made adorable. "Sure they've got to right?" Both Brian and I asked at the same time. After mum and dad got back from the store and we put the shopping away.

* * *

 

"Where are you going Kyle?" Dad asked me with a 'I'm your father and you will tell me' look. "For a walk around town dad." I told him with my sweetest smile, he caved about a minute. I walking around town everyone gave me weird looks. "Well I guess that what happens when you are new and walk around town." I told myself and kept walking. "You're new here, who are you?" A male's voice said to me I turned around and saw three teens looking at me. They were related and the same age so triplets I guess. "I'm Kyle Rain I just moved here from Las Vegas." I told them they seem to believe me which is lucky considering it's the truth. The three was staring at me when a black car pulled up. Two males were in the front seat looking at the three and then me. "Hey guys, who is your new friend?" The male with the same colour hair as me said. The teens looked at him as the driver did. "Stiles don't embarrass them in front of the boy." The driver said and looked at the kids. "Come on it's family night tonight and we have a lot to do before tonight." He told them and looked at once more it was very intimidating. "What's your name kid? My Kids obviously didn't introduce you to their parents." The man said, the second one was also looking at me. "I'm Kyle Rain sir, I just moved here from Las Vegas. I don't know their names." I said as I pointed to the teens who were getting into the car, with my chin. "Well there is Logan,Thalia and Thomas Hale, I'm their father Derek Hale and this is their mother and my husband Stiles Hale." Derek said to me the triplets grunted a response while Stiles just waved to me. As the introductions was said, Derek drove off.


	2. School, fire, meeting again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the character of Teen Wolf they belong to their writers.

Kyle's POV  
After meeting the Hales, I walked back home as I walked in the house I smelled something so delicious. I walked into kitchen to see mum making something. "What so delicious?" I asked her, she turned around and smiled at me. "It's for dinner now go see what your father, brother and sister are up to." Mum told me, I went to my family members like mum told me to do. I found them and told them about dinner in my house if my mum says something you listen. After dinner I started to feel funny I don't know why. I felt like I was on fire, I was burning up. "Mum, I don't don't feel okay." I told her she and dad both looked at me. Mum came over to me and put her hand on my forehead. "Kyle sweetheart you're burning up." She said that's when dad came over to me. "How do you feel?" He asked me. With concern in his eyes and face. "Like I'm burning in the inside, like my blood is on fire." I told them, mum got me to take a cold bath.

 

Stiles' Pov  
Since we met that kid Kyle, I felt off like my Spark was acting up. I would have to ask Deaton about this, I have no idea what's going on. My four eldest kids was five years old, before I came back to be with their father, I had given one away at birth when I was told that he was normal my youngest is somewhere and Derek doesn't know neither does the kids. "Hey Deaton, I need to talk to you." I told him, he just raised his eyebrow at me. We went out of werewolf hearing range when we came to a stop. "So Stiles what seems to be the problem?" He asked me with his vet look. "I think there is something off about my Spark. Ever since I met this kid Kyle I have felt off like it's telling me something. I explained to him, he had a look of understanding. "Sparks are different Stiles. They are a force of nature and make a pack stronger." He said while looking into my eyes for something it caught me off guard. "What haven't you told us?" He asked me I gulped and I haven't told anyone this except for the people who was present for the birth of my children and that guy who I gave my child away too. "I had five kids instead of four. The pack I was at, looked at all of them. I was told four of them was Werewolves and one of them was human no magic no nothing. There was this guy who I just met that night, side of the road I gave birth where I was living at that stage. I gave my youngest to him." I explained his eyes went wide as possible. He looked around then back at me. "You had five children? There is another Hale walking around somewhere not knowing who is?" He asked me shocked evident in his voice. I just nodded my head instead of my words for an answering him. "What if this Kyle person is your long lost son?" What if that is the reason of your Spark feels like it's off?" He asked me, there was something else he wanted to say but he bit his tongue.

Kyle's Pov  
The cold bath was amazing dad came in to put some ice in. "How are you feeling son?" He asked met gave him a smile smile. "A little bit dad the ice really helped." I said to him he smiled at me and walked out of the bathroom. "Woah. I heard you were burning up but I didn't know it was this bad." Brian came in joking to me probably to make me feel better. "Your jokes usually helps make me feel better, but not this time. Thanks for trying." I told him, he smiled at me and gave me the thumbs up. "Alright Brian time for to go to bed." Mum said from the doorway, Brian listened straight away they hugged and Brian went to his room. "How are you feeling baby boy?" She asked while stroking my hair kneeling over the tub. "Better than before between the cold water and the ice." I said she smiled at me and felt my forehead. She got up and left after a while Igor out of the tub and went to my room. I got ready for bed slept on top of the covers.

The sun was rising as I woke up in a sweat. I walked back down when everyone had smiles on their face at me. "I take it Kyle is feeling better?" Lillie asked in no one particular we all laughed at her. I had a quick breakfast, got my bag ready and left for school with my brother. "So you're sure you're feeling good?" He asked me I don't get sick at all so when I do it's pretty bad. "Yes. Brian let's go to school." I said while playfully shoving him. I saw the black car again instead of triplets it turns out they're quadruplets. The one I haven't met yet stared at as did his siblings. "Hey Kyle, how are you?" Stiles asked me breaking me from my thoughts. "I'm good Mr. Hale, how are you?" I asked him he gave this look like I shouldn't call him Mr. Hale. "Kyle, call me Stiles." He said to me I smiled at him. My brother cleared his throat. "Brian this is Stiles, Thomas, Thalia and Logan Hale I haven't met the other one yet, I met these guys yesterday." I told Brian as he gave them all a nod. "This is Claude Hale they are quadruplets." Stiles explained to us like his siblings he grunted a response. Stiles drove off as Brian and I walked to the office and got our schedules. As we were walking through the halls everyone looked at us. A teacher walked past us and looked at my brother. "You play lacrosse?" He asked and my brother told not yet but he wants to try it. The teacher seemed pleased and told to come to practise.

School was alright, I was making my way home. As I was making my way home, I noticed mum's car was there. Dad was at work I walked inside and did my homework as I was doing that. Mum and Lillie walked through the door. "Kyle?" Mum asked for me I walked to them. "Where is your brother?" She asked me and I looked at her. "He is at lacrosse training. The teacher told him to go to training." I told her she laughed a good natural laugh.

Stiles' Pov  
I went to the police station to see dad there. As I walked in I thought I saw someone I haven't seen in fifteen years. "What are you doing here?" I asked him as I dragged him somewhere private. "I transferred here from Las Vegas." He told me I looked at his name tag "Rain". "Your sons are named Kyle and Brian?" I asked him knowing that one of them is my son. "You stay away from them! You will not go near them especially Kyle! You have don't have the right to see him, since you gave him up." He sneered at me thankfully no one was there. "I have already met Kyle he seems like a nice boy there are only a few people who know the existence of him you, the vet here, the people who assisted in the birth and myself. Not even his other father knows or his siblings." I sneered right back at him he walked off. And I walked into dad's office. "Hey, dad." I said, he looked from the paperwork and smiled at me. "Hey Stiles. How are you?" He asked me with a smile on his face. "I'm good dad." I told him returning the smile.


	3. News

Stiles' Pov  
Once I got home from seeing dad, I was swamped by my pup. "Mum!" She said as the scent marked as I did it back to her. "There are groceries that need to be brought in." I told her, they went and do what she was told. I was hoping Derek couldn't smell the nervousness on me. Because I was I had just found out that Kyle was my long lost son and his parent basically told me I had no right to him? I'm really not ready for the conversation with my husband Sour Wolf. "Hey Stiles." Derek said, dragging me from my thoughts. He looked slightly amused at me and so freaking hot! "Hey Derbear." I said which got an eyebrow from him. "Everything alright?" He asked me I went over to him and kisses him and he kissed back and scent marked me. "Where are the boys?" I asked him, he held me tighter. Over at a friends house Brian Rain I think." He said, the words left his mouth I paled. He noticed the looked at me with concern. "What?" He asked concern laced in his voice. He liked like he was going to break down. "I have birth to five not four pups, and gave one to a human and never saw him again." I said, as he listens he  
Let me go and flashed his red alpha eyes at me. "Why didn't you keep him?!" He yelled at me he was furious. "I was told he was human so I thought I would keep him safe if I kept him out of the werewolf world. I saw his adoptive father and we met our son already." I said his face soften at me but he was still mad at me by his eyebrows. He stormed out of the house leaving me crying.

Adam's Pov  
I can't believe he is here and he knows Kyle! I never said the name of his parents. Oh god now he thinks he can have something to do with him? I pulled out my phone. Chelsea always picks up at the first ring. "Hey Adam." She said, I didn't know how to tell her. "We have a problem." I told her. She was silent for a minute probably dealing with the kids. "What do you mean we have a problem?" She asked scared about what I am going to tell her about our son. "Kyle's birth parent is here, and he has met Kyle without even knowing it until he saw me." I breathed out I heard a gasp from the other side of the line. "Are you kidding me? Does Kyle know?" She asked me, with anger in her voice. "No he doesn't. All he said was I've met Kyle and Brian, Kyle seem like a nice boy." I said to her. I was getting calmer as I was talking to my wife. "Okay he doesn't know that This person is his biological father." She said, and I lied to her too. It's time to come clean. "The person that I just saw was his birth mother the guy gave birth to him." I knew as this left my mouth I was in trouble. "What!? Are you kidding me? How could you keep this from  
Me!?" She was hysterical, I deserve it I have lied to the both of them I just hope they can forgive me. "I'm sorry" I said as I hanged up on her I knew I was going to pay for that later. And went on with my work, before I got in more trouble.

Chelsea's Pov  
I can't believe he hanged up on me if he thinks I'm not going to let this go, he has another thing coming. He saw Kyle's birth mother who turns out to be a male. Oh god I hope Kyle doesn't find out, if he did then I don't know what I'll do. "Hey mum, these my friends, Logan, Thomas and Claude Hale." Brian said as he introduced his new friends. "Hey guys, do you play Lacrosse?" I asked them they nodded their heads at me. At least he made some friends. One of their phones started Ringing. "Hey dad." Thomas said to the phone. "Yeah we are at Brian's." His face was confused at what his father was saying so was his brothers. "Yeah." And he gave his father our address. Five minutes after the phone call there was a car door slamming and a banging on the door. I opened the door. I looked at the furious man I front of me green eyes that is in Kyle's eyes, muscular black hair and a button nose. "Can I." I started when he cut me off. "Where is he? He demanded, and looked at my son and his friends. "Dad what's going on?" Claude asked him. He was about to say something when Kyle and Lillie came down from upstairs. "Who do out think you are?" I asked him how dare he come here and demand to see 'Him' who ever he is. "Derek Hale, their father." He pointed to his son's and mine. "What my parents got rid of at birth." Kyle said knowing that was the truth or so I thought. "No. I never knew you existed until we met and Stiles told me. I didn't even know of Logan, Thalia, Claude and Thomas until they were five years of age that is the same year I married him. Derek explained the three boys looks at Kyle with interest. "No." He said, as the words left his mouth he ran out the door. "Kyle!" We all yelled, he just kept running. "He would still be here if you didn't come here he would be safe with the only family he knows and how dare you take that away from him." I yelled at the man, who looked ashamed.


	4. Like me.

Kyle's Pov  
I heard them yell my name, but I kept running I don't know where I was going. I was running in the preserve, I heard this growl. I looked around and saw nothing I heard the growl again and a series of them I ran even faster. I fell over and saw this guy with golden eyes. "Please don't hurt me." I said to him it doesn't seem to hear me. He had his hand that looked like a claw. I screamed and put my hand in front of me. The ground shook and something came out of it. I opened my eyes and there was some sort of nature vine from the ground. "Kyle!" I heard someone saw with a roar I looked at who it was and saw people there that I don't know the Hales were there. I heard a thud and looked at the man. Who growled at me then looked Derek. "Omega leave him alone!" Derek roared at him his eyes were red. "The alpha pair." The man snarled at them Stiles looked at the man and the vines and me. "Kyle come here." He said gently to me. I got up and walked over to them he grabbed and hugged me "I am so sorry I gave you up." He told everyone looked at us. "Stiles I thinking know why your Spark was playing up. Your son is a spark." A man said who I didn't know. I liked at the man who just had his throat slashed. "Oh my god!" I said as everyone looked at me I started to breath faster I felt light headed next thing I fell to the ground.

Derek's Pov  
I can't believe there was an omega here imdintnknowntheremwas a different scent until we heard the that scream. We found the omega in the air with vines coming from the earth and Kyle with his hands in front of I roared at the wolf that was going to hit my son! He was dropped when Kyle dropped his concentrating and looked at the pack. Stiles managed to get Kyle out of the way and made sure he didn't see anything. We heard Deaton say he was a spark, he saw what happened to the wolf and fainted. "Kyle come back to us." Stiles told him, his heart rate was steady like he was asleep. "Let's take him to the hospital might have fainted from exhaustion." Deaton said, he was part of the pack even there was two users now three now I've got my son and I'm not letting him go back to his family. We went to the hospital and he got put into a room. Everyone left but Stiles and I. "Come on pup, baby boy come back to us." I said as Stiles held his hand, I held his other. "What did you do!" A male voice said from the door. I turned to see the family who raised him. "Why is my son here." He demanded I growled at him he backed off. "A beta?" He asked me I raised an eyebrow at him and Stiles eyes are wide. "You knew." He said to the man, who only smiled at us. I flashed my eyes at him. He backed off quickly. "Dad what's happening?" A boy said who I knew as Brian both parents looked at their son. "I was in the know of some things in Las Vegas, I didn't know what you were. Nor did I no there was an alpha here." He clarified to us and his wife looked at us. "We raised him, he is our son." She told us but Stiles glared at her. "I'm a Spark and the mate of the alpha." Stiles said to the man, who walked out with his family.

Kyle's Pov  
I don't know how much time has past, I woke up in a hospital room I was alone. The door opened and a nurse came in. "Hey, your awake." She said as she checked my vitals, her bedside manner was extremely warm like a mother's. "How long have I been out?" I asked her, she looked at me and gave me a sad smile. "A week." She said, after she was done she was getting ready to leave as she was walking out the door. "Have my parents been to see me?" I asked hopeful my parents have came by. "Yes. They not long left to do something they haven't left your side since you came in." She explained, I told her thank you she gave me a bright smile. A couple of hours past, I was wondering if my parents would come back, I guess now would be answer as the door opened. "Hey buddy." Stiles said to me as he walked over to the bed. "Melissa said you woke up. How are you feeling." He asked me, with genuine concern for me on his face and his eyes. "Drained." I said, he kissed my head and smiled at me and something about that smile made me laugh. "Deaton said that would happen, I could make that come out of the ground." He clarified to me and say on the bed, there was more people came into the room. "Hey pup." Derek said, I gave him and Stiles a confused look. "He calls your brothers and sister that. You're our son Kyle." He said everyone looked at me I turned away from him. "I always thought you never wanted me." I said with tears in my eyes. "Who told that?" A girl asked me I liked who was in the room. "My adoptive father, told me that my birth mother said 'take him away I don't want to see him' while keeping my four siblings." I explained to them and everyone looked at Stiles. "That's not true! I never said that, I said he will be safer away from us especially when they going through their transitions during puberty." He explained to us all, I was so confused beyond confused. "What are you?" I asked them they all looked at me, some with shock, others with confusion. "Werewolves, Banshee, Spark, humans and we don't know what Parrish is." A man said as he flashed his electric blue eyes. Wait like that guy with his gold eyes! "That guy was?" I started to ask, when Stiles nodded his head. Well I am not a werewolf like you but I don't know what I am." I said thinking I'm not fitting in with my biological family. "A Spark like me." Stiles told me.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't seen a stere story like this.


End file.
